


Understand

by TianaLolipop



Series: Maribat 2020 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, b!dbwm2020, bio!dad bruce wayne, bio!dad bruce wayne month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TianaLolipop/pseuds/TianaLolipop
Summary: For Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month 2020Bruce doesn't know how to meet his daughter Marinette.
Series: Maribat 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908739
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78
Collections: Maribat Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month





	Understand

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :)

_**Dia 2 - União Pai-Filha** _

* * *

Se havia alguma coisa que Bruce pudesse dizer e com a qual seus filhos concordassem, era que ele não era um pai atencioso. Tendo descoberto recentemente que tinha uma filha, isso não mudou.

Ainda mais quando soube que sua filha, Marinette já tinha um negócio que em poucos anos seria conhecido mundialmente.

Mesmo assim, por mais que Marinette decidisse conhecê-lo melhor, isso não o fez descobrir de repente como se comunicar com ela.

Atualmente, Bruce está em frente à padaria dos pais de Marinette, passeando. Do nada, ele ouviu uma mulher perguntando gentilmente:

\- Por que você não sobe para o quarto da Mari?

\- Sabine, não quero me impor - Bruce respondeu voltando-se para a mãe de Marinette

\- Bobagem - disse Sabine - Você é pai dela e ela me informou que concordou em se encontrar, certo? - perguntou olhando de perto

\- Sim. - concordou Bruce- Só não sei como conhecê-la melhor.

\- Com perguntas. - disse Tom aparecendo atrás de sua esposa- Mari não espera que você a conheça de um momento para o outro, ela sabe que é um longo processo. - acrescentou com um sorriso- Sabine e eu poderíamos dizer tudo sobre ela, mas não seria a mesma coisa. - Adicionado

\- Pense nisso como uma conexão pai-filha. - disse repentinamente para Sabine - Você não precisa se encontrar com ela durante a noite, Bruce, você pode andar em passos de tartaruga. - Adicionado

Bruce pensou no que Tom e Sabine haviam dito, eles estavam certos.

Ele respirou fundo, acenou com a cabeça e Sabine o deixou passar apontando para a entrada do quarto de Marinette. Ele bateu no alçapão e ouvi a voz de sua filha:

\- Entre!

Bruce entrou, vendo sua filha jogar Ultimate Mecha Strike III, honestamente, todos os seus filhos eram viciados em jogos ou o quê? Ele respirou fundo e disse:

\- Olá Marinette.

Marinette virou-se com tudo para ele, e Bruce ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver que ela corou e disse:

\- Desculpe, Bruce! Eu tinha esquecido que você viria hoje!

\- Não se preocupe, Marinette. - disse Bruce, olhando para o tecido que estava na sala- Vejo que você terminou o projeto que estava fazendo. - comentou

De repente, Marinette acenou e saiu da cadeira em direção a um manequim que Bruce percebeu que tinha uma espécie de lenço azul quase preto. Marinette tirou o lenço e aproximou-se dele com um pequeno sorriso. Bruce olhou o lenço mais de perto e viu pequenos morcegos, olhou para Marinette vendo que ela parecia envergonhada e começou a explicar:

\- Eu fiz isso por você, decidi adicionar os morcegos porque o Batman é o vigilante do Gothman e ...

\- Obrigada, Nettie. - Bruce interrompeu, dando um pequeno abraço- Que tal colocar o lenço em mim? - ele perguntou

\- ESTÁ BEM! - disse Marinette, colocando o lenço no pescoço - O que você acha, pai? - perguntou depois de empurrá-lo para o espelho

\- É confortável! - Bruce respondeu com espanto- Nettie, você tem um talento incrível! - elogiado

\- Obrigado, pai. - agradeceu Mari- Você quer jogar, UMS III? - perguntou um pouco tímido

Bruce acenou com a cabeça e começou a brincar com Marinette.

No final do dia, enquanto estava deitado no quarto do hotel, Bruce não conseguia imaginar por que estava tão nervoso e embora não conhecesse sua filha 100%, ele saberia que a conheceria mais cedo ou mais tarde, afinal havia nenhuma presa.


End file.
